Musical: The End of Ends II
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP24: Beast Boy reads to Terra a book he wrote about a sequal to the end of ends: Count Logan is back and he's up to even worse things than ever before, Beast Boy is also revealed to be alive, and the Titans and the Doom Patrol must once again band together to prevent the end of the universe... Again!
1. Intro: A new book

**PROLOGUE**

No more than a little over a month now was Terra expected to have the baby, but as this was a critical stage in her pregnancy, she was ordered by the doctor, the Titans, even Beast Boy to remain confined to the tower and not get involved in any danger or action.

Terra was more than understanding, but she was really not used to just sitting around the tower all day every day. She was strictly a woman of action and adventure, yet here she was just lying on her and Beast Boy's bed, having just woken from her nap, nothing much was on TV, and she had to have read every magazine, every newspaper, even done every crossword puzzle there was.

The other titans were all out chasing after a few villains who had caused trouble in town. Only Beast Boy remained behind. Someone had to look after his wife as well as keep her company. Still… Terra wished she had something to do that would quench her thirst for excitement while lying about all this time.

"Honey…" Beast-Boy called at the door. Terra turned and smiled at him and noticed he was holding something behind his back.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to his wife, and pecked her softly on the head, and with his free hand he gently rubbed her large stomach. "I can't wait." he said. Terra smiled and then asked what he had behind his back.

Beast Boy asked, "Do you remember that time when we visited that fire reader?"

Terra never forgot that, and how that mysterious man told them an alternate story of what would supposedly had happened if she and Beast Boy never got together again after their _Things Change _dilemma. The story ended not very happy, but knowing it was not real and would never had been real, they had kept it to themselves ever since. However, they never forgot about it.

"So, I made you this…" Beast Boy said handing his wife and single book he had recently completed writing with his mother's old type-writer. He figured that Terra would like something to do and maybe it would help ease both their minds on that story they heard. So he wrote his own sequel to The End of Ends.

Terra took it gracefully "You wrote me a book?"

Her husband nodded, and that book could be their own private thing, that no one else really had to know about. Terra handed the book back to her husband and got comfortable. Beast Boy nodded at her and began to read the story.

He also added a few songs that were fitting to the story, and agreed to use his magic voice to create the music and sing the words to some of the parts, and Terra being a good singer too, she thought she'd sing some of the other parts.

Beast Boy started with the prologue…

…

It all started after the Things Change dilemma, and Beast Boy was ultimately crushed and gave up on life. That, and combined with all the trauma from his many suffered hardships since childhood, everyone in the world, even the Titans hating on him, and no sign of anything bright in the future to look forward too, Beast Boy went insane and in his blind rage thought of seeking vengeance.

The Dark Prognosticus, an ancient prophetic spell tome kept in Raven's room came to Beast Boy and shot Beast Boy dead, forcing him against his will to become the chosen executor to fulfill the prophecies within.

Beast Boy was killed, and revived as the nefarious Count Logan; an evil sorcerer who sought to bring all of existence to its destruction as revenge for losing Terra, all the bad things that happened to him before, and finally ease the tempest that raged in his suffering heart.

The Titans, aided by the Doom Patrol, eventually joined by Terra, and Copy-Cat… stood up to Logan's evil magic, aided by the power of the Light Prognosticus, a second tome created to counter the dark one.

Beast Boy was eventually overpowered leaving him weak, frail, and hopeless. Then, one of his minions, Beljar, who had been plotting against Beast Boy for some time, betrayed him by stealing the Dark Prognosticus and using it to control Beast Boy by changing him into an enormous dark dragon.

When all seemed hopeless, Terra managed to get through to Beast Boy with the power of her love for him. Together, they all destroyed Beljar, along with the Dark Prognosticus, ending the dark prophecy. The universe was saved and restored…

But poor Beast Boy was now fatally injured beyond hope, and without the Dark Prognosticus he could no longer get the life force he needed. He was dying, and there was nothing any of the others could do for him. Not even the Light Prognosticus as it was designed to fight the dark one and those tied to it- anything tried would only damage him further.

Before he died, Beast Boy and Terra shared the same thought waves…

There they were, standing in a bright white field, staring each other down. Tears of anguish streaking down Terra's cheeks and Beast Boy sang a song about "Pieces" while the two of them remember all they had been through…

…

Terra begged Beast Boy not to go. "I need you…" she sobbed "I love you!"

With the last of his strength, Beast Boy reached up and gently touched her face. "I… love you… too… and I… always… will… love… you…!"

"…Ter…ra…!"

Then in a soft glow of light, his body vanished into complete and total nothingness. He was gone, and Terra was just devastated!

Life went on. She rejoined the Titans, where she belonged, and Copy-Cat was recruited as a new member for his excellent services and assistance. Not to mention he and Raven began to form a relationship of their own.

But still, Terra never forgot Beast Boy, and promised to keep fighting for him!

However, she and the others were about to be in for such a shock that they almost would never wish to believe was possible.

_**THE END OF ENDS II**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Without the music this fic is ridiculous to me**_


	2. Shadow

**CHAPTER ONE**

A whole year had passed since the dreadful events, and Beast Boy died, but life continued, and the Titans were now as strong as ever and continuing to clear the city of crime and injustice. Especially a new threat that had just dropped in from the stars…

A creature that had cold eyes of a dark and sliver color, he wore armor plating on his shins and arms. A black hoody and a long scarf that covered part of his face but not his eyes and part of noise.

Already he had started fires in many buildings, caused serious traffic accidents, and lay waste and damage to the streets. The citizens all ran in panic for their lives, and soon the cavalry arrived- The Titans. "Hold it right there!" shouted Robin.

The stranger stood where he was and stared fiercely at the heroes through his hood and hissed "Are you challenging me?"

"You bet we're challengin' you." Cyborg said.

"Who are you, and why have you attacked our planet?" asked Starfire.

The stranger merely snickered, "My, my, another planet filled with creatures of such baffling attitudes. It looks like things are going to have to be done the hard way." and he pulled out two dark and shining swords.

"Be careful." Copy-Cat warned everyone "I sense that he is very strong and swift."

The others nodded and dashed into battle.

Starfire launched her star-bolts, but the stranger skillfully wielded his blades and knocked each and every shot away from him. Cyborg dove for him, but he just leapt up and over cause Cyborg to crash into the wall.

Raven used her powers to lift up the knocked over lampposts and throw them at the stranger like javelins, but the stranger held up his blades and managed to actually deflect them right back towards her. She evaded them.

Robin leapt forth with his metal quarterstaff and the two began to thrust and parry at one another. The stranger was a little impressed with Robin's battle style, but not by much. "You call this a battle? I could entertain myself easier playing solitaire." the stranger mocked "I haven't even begun to fight yet." sneered Robin, and kept on struggling to outmatch his opponent, when suddenly he found himself in struggle with one of the swords to his staff, and the stranger glaring at him wickedly. "Sorry to say- but you and your staff seem to be stuck and I still have one free arm and sword that I can use."

Robin watched as he raised his other sword up high, but suddenly, a second Robin, actually Copy-Cat in Robin's forum, blocked him with his own staff. "Perhaps two Robins are better than one." he said.

Robin smiled at him thanking him for coming at the right moment, but the stranger felt he had wasted enough time, and batted them both away, but suddenly he was raised in the air on a giant pillar that came bursting out from the ground, thanks to Terra and he was sent crashing into a pile of garbage cans.

Terra leapt down from above. "Why don't you take me on now?" she growled fiercely as if she were about to take on a whole army.

The stranger actually liked what he saw. "My but you have an overdeveloped sense of rage." he teased her. "Perhaps you will do."

"What do you mean, I will do?" Terra asked rudely "Just who are you?"

The stranger liked this more and more, and decided to at least set things straight…

His name was a Shadow, an intergalactic warrior from a planet called Shadeos. His planet was destroyed ages ago in a great war, while at the time he was away in search of a most worthy opponent to challenge him in grand duel. However, as his planet was gone he also was in search of a new home, yet everywhere he went he was shunned and hated just because of his mysterious appearance, not to mention his search for a worthy opponent getting in the way.

"As much as I realize this, it is no excuse for me to be treated so harshly. So, I seek to punish those with poor attitudes. Your pathetic planet is just as badly behaved as any other. If all you understand is pain and violence, then I shall give to you!"

Terra hated hearing such words that she used her powers to unleash a swarm of rocks at Shadow. He managed to slip through and evade every last one of them. Terra then tried raising a rock wall to block him and he actually smashed right through it. He finally got close enough to attack her head on, but she managed to push back on his arms with her hands alone. "What's this?" asked Shadow in disbelief. This young woman suddenly felt much stronger than he first believed, but the other Titans knew what was going on. "Someone, stop her! She'll drive herself crazy." cried Cyborg.

The other Titans all rushed in, and Shadow decided it best to leave for now, but he promised Terra "I'll see you again, soon." and he kicked her hard in the chest, sending her skidding across the ground. The others helped her up, but Terra quickly jumped on a rock and chased after Shadow. Her eyes were still blazing with anger. "Come back here!" she shouted out "I'm not done with you!" but eventually she was given the slip and lost him. Terra just let out a great big scream of outrage that could be heard halfway across town.

…

When the Titans got back to the tower, Robin had and Cyborg had set to work trying to locate where Shadow could have run off too. "The minute he strikes anywhere again, we'll find him."

Raven tried to locate him, but as he was otherworldly, her psychic aura couldn't identify his "I hope it's soon." Raven

"As do I." added Starfire "I cannot begin to imagine how horrible the good people Earth will suffer from his evil doings."

"That's not all that I meant…" Raven hinted at the distant sounds of smashing and growling coming from the rec-room down the hall from the lounge where Terra had been brawling with the punch bag ever since they had gotten home. They all figured it was best to let her blow off steam whenever she got angry and wait for her to blow it all out.

It didn't take even Copy-Cat's foresight to know why Terra was blowing off steam. Shadow's taunting her by badmouthing the world and the people in it reminded her of Beast Boy, but then again, what didn't?

Ever since Beast Boy had died, Terra tried her best to take it easy and not let it hurt her too much, but as expected, this was the normal stage in when holding it in too much made it burst.

"Perhaps one of us should go and check up on her?" Copy-Cat suggested, and the others agreed and cast their gaze upon him. Copy-Cat sighed "Very well."

Terra had beaten the punch bag so fiercely that the sand was starting to leak out from a tiny hole she had made in it. Sweaty like a dog, and growling like a banshee, Terra gave the bag one last good kick knocking it off its chain on the ceiling and slamming into the wall by the door just as Copy-Cat came in. "Do you feel any better yet?" he asked her.

"No…" Terra simply panted as she sat down. Copy-Cat gave her the glass of water he brought, and advised her to try and relax. "Excessive outbursts and enforced exercise is not beneficial for an Earthling in your condition."

Terra finally looked calmer, but she also looked very sad and weepy. Copy-Cat knew exactly what she was thinking, and could only remind her again that it was not her fault that Beast Boy died, nor was she all that responsible for turning him evil. Things just couldn't be helped.

Terra still felt guilty and felt that her attitude back at her old high school was solely to blame…

Terra could feel her insides starting to ache, and she tried her best to hold them in, but Copy-Cat placed his hand on her should and just told to let it all out. "Containing it inside of you will only worsen the pain."

Terra took his advice and began to cry into his lap. Copy-Cat hugged her warmly, but he felt very bad for her, and the other Titans could hear her sobbing from all the way in the lounge. "She's cryin' again." said Cyborg.

Starfire felt heartbroken for Terra, and missed Beast Boy very much.

"Please, don't start us off again." Raven said. But really, she missed Beast Boy just as much as any of them and she felt her tears coming on too. Robin handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes.

Robin sighed "It's going to be a long night."

…

Meanwhile, Shadow was not hiding anywhere on Earth at all. Able to live in the vacuum and coldness of space, he had hopped on his space-cycle- a motorbike he used to traverse across the universe- and was orbiting the Earth planning to leave and return once he had gotten stronger, and then challenge the titans, especially Terra, again!

He headed straight to the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter which made a perfect hideout for him. Who would ever find a single alien on one single asteroid in a belt of hundreds of millions?

Suddenly, he noticed something shiny lodged into the surface of the asteroid. It looked like a small black and red bottle with a skull marking on it and a small tag with writing on it which read.

_To anyone of any concern- Should this object be found, ensure that this bottle is well guarded but never destroyed or opened. Terrible and unspeakable consequences are contained within._

Even a rebel like Shadow could never resist such a thing. So he popped the cork and at once the evil bottle began to glow and spout dark smog. "Whoa!" cried Shadow and he dashed over behind a small mound as the bottle kept spewing out more smog, followed by bolts of power, and a sinister, evil laugh echoing.

Suddenly, there appeared a very large and evil looking dragon, half the size of the entire asteroid, and big enough to eat Shadow like a bonbon. _"I have returned!" _his thunderous voice boomed _"Now I begin to finish what I started long ago."_

Shadow could tell this was a being of great power, and despite what was obvious size factor he stood tall and proud catching the dragon's attention. "Whoever you are, I demand you fight me!"

The dragon laughed wickedly _"You dare challenge me? Do you realize whom you are dealing with?"_

Shadow didn't care and just had to see exactly how powerful this creature was. He drew his swords, and leapt up to slay the dragon's chest. The dragon's red eyes glowed and Shadow was stopped right in midair. "What's happened? I can't move."

The dragon inched forward, and glared at Shadow observing him. He admired his courage, swiftness, and strength. _"Perhaps you will do."_

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded to know.

The dragon let him go, and then in a magical low the dragon transformed into a strong humanoid creature dressed in a dark outfit, shoulder pads and a dark cape, a high collar, a tall white top-hat, and a silvery dark mask covering his entire face. In his hand he held a medium sized cane with a diamond atop it. "I am called Logan." he said "Count of all dimensions, and executor of all dark magic. But perhaps together you and I can be more."

Shadow was tempted, but admitted that operated alone. "I don't need any help from a top-hatted phantom like you."

"If you will allow me to speak, Shadow, perhaps I can change your mind."

"My name…! How did you…?"

Logan snickered "Yes, I know who you are… where you come from… why you are here. You and I are more alike than you realize. I too have a deep hatred of the worlds of this universe and I too seek much. But I can help you find what you have lost and what you seek as well."

Shadow seemed interested. "How…?"

Logan held out his hand "Agree to assist me, and I will show you a way to such power and greatness that will make you virtually invincible and no one will dare to question you again."

His hand remained where it was as Shadow thought it over and he ultimate took Logan's hand and demanded "Show me!"

Logan snickered behind his mask.

…

Meanwhile, somewhere out in the vastness of space, a dark figure's eyes began to glow as a warning. "No! He's back!" he murmured.


	3. Teaming up

**CHAPTER TWO**

Terra was tossing and turning in bed having another one of her usual nightmares…

…

_There she was running down a dark and spooky pathway. She could hear Beast Boy calling to her "Terra! Help me!"_

_"Beast Boy, I'm coming!" she would call out to him as she kept running and she could see him up ahead being swallowed by the darkness and reaching out to her. "Terra…!"_

_"Beast Boy…!" Terra would cry out, and would always reach him too late "TERRA!" and he would disappear completely into the darkness followed by a large explosion. "NO!" screamed Terra._

_Then her own inner voice would yell at her and berate her. "He was counting on you to be there for him. You could have spared him from all this and you chose otherwise. You let Beast Boy! You're a murderer!"_

_Terra felt herself rotting to the core, as if the ground was swallowing her like quicksand when really it was her own guilt and shame eating away at her._

…

She snapped wide awake in a horrified gasp finding she was back in her room in the tower and sweaty from stress. Her head dropped forward and she felt like crying again, until something caught her attention…

On the tall dresser aside from her bed, Light Prognosticus was glowing faintly, on and off, on and off, and then it stopped. Terra began to wonder if it was some sort of warning, but she also remembered that it had been a long time since the battle with the Dark Prognosticus, and its powers had long since been exhausted. It was practically no more than an ordinary book now and all the super magic the Titans had received from it no longer functioned.

Terra merely just disregarded it as her mind playing tricks on her again. Her heart obviously wasn't finished torturing her for the night.

She walked over to the large windows and gazed out at night, and even then she was still thinking of Beast Boy. She even managed to connected many constellations of stars making his face, and as she did, she sang soft to herself while remembering the good times she had with Beast Boy…

She even remembered the time on the Ferris wheel, when their faces moved closer and closer…

Terra was suddenly snapped out of her trance when the alarms sounded and Robin called to her, "Terra…! There's trouble, we've got to go!"

Terra nodded and got on her boots and gloves.

…

The whole city had been invaded by mysterious bikers dressed completely in dark clothing who appeared in large numbers so suddenly. They didn't speak, but growled and hissed a lot. The police had tried their best but were no match for these guys, whoever they were. The bikers were so swift and strong that the turned over all the cars and flipped over the men easily.

The Titans soon arrived on the scene. "Spread out!" shouted Robin.

"Let's take these dudes." added Cyborg.

Robin chased after many of the bikers on his motorcycle and attempted to ram them of the road, but just one of the bikers alone seemed to have more force than he did alone, and Robin barely managed to keep his bike straight, but ultimately he was forced to leap off before he crashed.

Cyborg raced up the road in the T-Car. Robin leapt in. "Floor it!"

The T-Car screeched up the street and Cyborg was about to fire the car's lasers trying to blow the bikers' tires, when suddenly something shot at the car causing it to nearly spinout. "What the heck was that?" snapped Cyborg.

Then the bikers all vanished into thin air, and the leader leapt down from above. "Shadow!" growled Robin.

Robin and Cyborg got out of the car, and were joined by the girls. Shadow just stared them down with his gang of shadow bikers behind me. Something seemed different about him though. He seemed more sinister. "So, we meet again; twice in one night."

The Titans decided to skip the chit chat and just attack. As the all charged forth, Shadow's eyes glowed and he unleashed a wrath of dark fire forcing them all to scatter again. Copy-Cat was shocked "He knows magic?" He tried to sense Shadow's thoughts, but his foresight was being blocked by a mysterious force.

Nevertheless, the battle continued. All six of the Titans attacked Shadow at once, but he punched, kicked and blasted them away with his strength and powers. "I am not impressed." He hissed.

Starfire launched her star-bolt, but Shadow used his two swords to knock them away and he lunged at her punching her hard. "Starfire!" cried Robin as he rushed over to help her up.

Raven powered up her magic "Azerath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!" and fired, but Shadow counted the waves with his dark flames, and forced the magic right back at her with such force. "Raven!" cried Copy-Cat as he quickly dashed over and tackled her out of the way before the explosion would have seriously hurt her.

"Thanks…" Raven said smiling at her boyfriend.

He nodded at her and they both stood up. The titans couldn't understand how Shadow was suddenly so strong when they had only battle him a few hours ago.

Even Terra didn't seem to be as strong anymore. She used her powers throwing rocks and boulders at him like an avalanche, and he managed to burst right free and glared at her. "Perhaps you are not the worthy opponent that I seek after all."

He was about to strike her when Cyborg Copy Cat and Robin leapt in, and fought him in combat, and they did managed to knock his swords away, but even without them Shadow was still very strong and swift and he bashed the three of them got bashed back hard. "What is with this guy." groaned Cyborg "It's like he's just toying with us."

Then all the Titans realized that Shadow was just toying with them, testing their strengths. "And now that I have what I came for." he held his swords together and they began to spark and glow with dark light ready for a final blow "It's time to say goodbye to you all. My master will be extremely pleased."

The Titans all stood together with nowhere to run. Starfire gripped Robin's hand tight. "We are done for!" she cried.

Robin refused to accept defeat, but he didn't know what to do.

Copy-Cat suddenly began to sense the presence of other creatures and he smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Shadow growled. The others were confused as well, until a rouge blast came from out of nowhere and knocked the swords out of Shadow's hands again.

Everyone turned and saw none other than the Doom Patrol. "That would be us." Mento said proudly, and then he gazed at the Titans "Long time, no see."

"Great timing..." Robin said, but Shadow had had enough of all this, but suddenly he felt himself being pulled away by another dark force, and as he disappeared he promised them that this was no over. Then he was gone.

Still, at least everyone was safe for now. "What are you all doing here?" asked Raven. Elasti-girl explained they had intercepted word that strange bikers were appearing in random locations all across the globe.

"You mean these guys are everywhere?" asked Terra. The Patrollers nodded, and explained that everywhere the shadow bikers had been wreaking havoc and causing panic and harm. They followed to where they believe the source of the bikers was coming from "And what a surprise, the source leads us right back to you kids." Robot-Man mocked. "Yo' man, watch it." Cyborg said, and the two robots stood growling and glaring at one another.

"That's enough!" Mento said

"Cyborg we should listen to them." Robin said "Now is there anything else you guys know?"

"That's all we know." Negative-man said "We've been trying our best to stave them off but it just seems that they never stop coming, but what we do know is they all seem to be in connection to that Shadow character."

So finally they had some clues, and Copy-Cat remembered "He had said his _"Master"_ would be pleased." Which immediately made everyone realize that he was working for someone? "We've got to find out whom." Robin said.

"And we will…" Mento agreed "If we all work… together…?"

This was a first anyone had ever seen- Mento, actually being the first to suggest that they team up… again? As surprised as Robin was, he couldn't say No, and shook Mento's hand "The more the merrier. Let's get back to the tower."

…

Meanwhile, Logan has used his dark powers to mold several asteroids into one colossal rock, which would serve as his base of operations deep within its interior, and it was always kept moving, flying about through space to avoid detection.

In his lair, Shadow demanded to know why he was called back. "I could have finished them all off right then and there if you hadn't pulled me out."

"Quiet!" snapped Logan "I allowed you to have a brief exercise to test your new powers and nothing more. If we are truly going to crush those heroes we will do so when the time is right, and not before."

Shadow didn't understand why that was. "Could it not be easier just to slay them in their weakest moment?"

"Perhaps…" Logan said "But if we are to truly obliterate them all, and accomplish our mission we must wait, for there is something that I seek out there- Someone very important who is the key source to our ultimate victory."

He teleported outside and stood atop the asteroid gazing at all the many different galaxies knowing that the one he sought was out there somewhere, and he had a feeling the heroes would soon learn of it too. _"There is no escape from fate. We are all to do what we are destined."_ He thought to himself.

He thought of the heroes, thought Shadow and the bikers he had created. They too were all doomed to die, just as he planned and hoped for.


	4. Right into a trap

**CHAPTER THREE**

The worldwide news showed live images of the shadow bikers wreaking havoc in many countries. Absolutely chaotic!

The heroes felt silly not being able to do much about them all, for the moment, but they still had no major leads of where to start looking, except one idea. Since Shadow was not seen on Earth he was obviously hiding somewhere in space.

"Sure, that narrows it down." Raven said sarcastically.

"There's no way we can even hope to go searching now." Negative-man said.

"We've got to keep trying." Robin said "There has to be something that will tell us what to do."

"Hey, what that book thing we got?" asked Robot-Man "The uh… Light Potent."

"Light Prognosticus!" Copy-Cat corrected him "And I am sorry, but I feel it cannot help us." And he explained why. The Doom Patrol asked Copy-Cat if it was possible to somehow restore the book's former glory, but Copy-Cat admitted that he didn't know anything of the sort, and then revealed another shocking secret he had never told "My people, the Psyconians… we did not create the Light Prognosticus."

He went on to explain that while out exploring the universe, one of the psyconian discovered a strange box floating in space, with odd markings on it. Inside contained a single book. The box was brought to the royal family- Copy-Cat and his folks- and being a creature of curiosity and exploration he constantly studied the book in an attempt to solve the many mysteries…

What was it? What was it for? Who created it? Who sent it into space, and why?

After much time, the magic in the book began to reveal itself. When Count Logan appeared and the prophecy of Dark Prognosticus was set into motion, any time Logan, his minions, or any magic related was near, the book would give off a mysterious glow much like a sensor reacting to motion.

It was also then discovered that the book and its magical qualities were designed to fight and stave off Logan's evil, but that was all that was known. "Now that the Dark Prognosticus is gone, and its primary function fulfilled, the magic of the Light Prognosticus seems to have faded away. But simply to put it, my people did not create this magical tome and I know only as much as any of you know about it."

"So, that is it?" Starfire asked "The book shall never recover its former glory to assist us?"

Robin then reminded his girlfriend and everyone else "We're supposed to be trying to figure out how to deal with this latest threat."

Everyone agreed, but their minds were still blank, with not a clue of where to start looking until Starfire had one possible idea. "Perhaps the next time we might be able to follow our enemies and hope that they lead us to our enemy?"

No one else could think of any other possible solution, "But we can't just leave the Earth unguarded." Elasti-Girl said.

"And we won't." Cyborg cut in and he told everyone to follow him to the garage to show everyone something he had been working on for the past year "Presentin' the very latest in genuine extra defenses yet made by yours truly." and he pressed a remote and a door slid up revealing six robotic replicas of the Titans.

The heroes all gazed in awe and astonishment. The likenesses were highly detailed. "Someone sure had a lot of time on his hands." Raven said as she admired her robot copy.

Cyborg designed the robots so if there ever came a time when they would have to leave, but couldn't just leave the city in danger. Of course they didn't all have the exact same powers as the titans, "But check this out." He said and gave a small demonstration by placing giant cinderblocks in front of the Robots.

The robots were then activated, and some of them shattered the cinderblocks into pieces with one hit with their bare hands. Others were able to lift several over their heads with ease, and their blasting powers did more than vaporize the blocks to ashes.

"Cool." Robin remarked.

"Never have I seen such genius." added Starfire.

Cyborg casually pretended to be shy, and he told them the robots were also perfectly designed to handle many different environments and were well equipped, "Heat sensors. Night vision, water resistant, flameproof, electrical immunity- You name it, they've got it."

"What about a heart?" Copy-Cat had to tease, and Cyborg was beat right there. "Good one." Raven smirked at him.

"Wise guy…!" Cyborg grumbled, but at least the Robots could remain on guard in the city, while they all went to investigate.

…

The next morning, after a bit of rest, Copy-Cat's massive star ship was ready, and everyone came aboard. Terra even brought the Light Prognosticus, tucked away in her backpack, still thinking it was possible that it would have a use.

"Take up launch positions." Copy-Cat instructed, and everyone sat in their seats and strapped down tight as Copy-Cat headed upstairs to the control deck.

The hanger doors opened wide as the ship began to start up. Soon it took off and remained in a geo-stationary orbit directly above the area of Jump City. Now they were all keeping a sharp eye open for if any of the bikers would leave the Earth, and they'd follow it hoping it would lead them to its base.

"If we're lucky..." Negative-man said.

"We won't need luck." Robin said and he pointed out the view-port showing that some of the bikers were already leaving Earth. The heroes waited until the bikers were a little ways out to avoid being seen and then slowly followed them, keeping them in their sights.

Soon they left the solar system behind and followed the bikers to edge of the Milky Way galaxy. Several hours and nothing much turned up yet. Some of the others had sat themselves downstairs to relax awhile and reserve their strengths for any major action was believed to come.

During the flight, Elasti-Girl noticed Terra had been sitting by herself for a long while and seemed very deep in thought. "Terra…? Are you alright?"

Terra nodded, but she did want to ask, "How are you able to deal with it?"

"With what…?" Then she should tell by the look in Terra's eyes "Beast Boy…?"

Terra nodded, and Elasti-Girl admitted that she missed Beast Boy just as much as she did. "When he died, I never felt so devastated before, I cared for him almost as much as you did. He didn't deserve to die, or to become evil, and I would have gladly given my own life if it meant he could have another chance."

She sounded like a real foster mother pouring her heart out. Terra admired that, but Elasti-Girl warned her that it was okay to miss him, but not to let it set her off or hold her back. "Avenging Beast Boy or fighting for him won't bring him back. But do you think he'd really want you to spend your life like this, always feeling upset and hurting yourself?"

Terra knew all this, but she just really wanted him back no matter what anyone said about him. She knew he wasn't really evil or truly selfish or anything else anyone thought badly of him or called him. Elasti-Girl knew Terra was a good girl and why Beast Boy loved her. "Just try to be brave… for him?" she said softly.

Terra smiled sadly yet softly. "I'll try."

Suddenly a soft light began to glow from her backpack. "Huh?" she opened her pack to see the Light Prognosticus was glowing, on and off, on and off, just like Copy-Cat said only would if…!

Elasti-Girl and Terra exchanged looks of concern and disbelief.

They were suddenly snapped out of their trance when the ship's warning alarm sounded, and Cyborg told everyone to come upstairs.

Once everyone was upstairs, "What's going on?" Terra asked.

"I do not know." replied Copy-Cat "The controls are no longer responding properly. The ship is being pulled in by some force."

"Try to zoom the view in closer." Robin suggested. The magnification was activated and everyone could see up ahead, "What in the name of all things is that?" asked Mento.

"Uh… it's an asteroid." Raven said.

Mento glared at her gruffly "I can see that, but have you ever seen one that size?"

"Wait!" cried Starfire "It is just standing out there, not even moving."

"It must be some kind of spaceship." said Robot-Man, "Look!"

Everyone could see the shadow bikers coming and going to and from the asteroid constantly. This was what they were looking for, and were being pulled towards it…

Copy-Cat pulled back on the steering, but the rockets didn't pull them out.

…

It was Logan, using his magic to draw them in closer. He just sat on his throne and held his cane, glowing with magic, up to the monitor. "You're fighting a losing battle, heroes." he hissed "Try all you like, but no one defies my power!" His cane glowed bright and the ship was being pulled in faster. He then ordered the shadow bikers to step out and bring them in, "Alive!"

…

A whole swarm of bikers took off from the asteroid and headed straight for the ship. "Ah, man, Looks like we got company." Cyborg said. Unfortunately, even the weapon controls were nonfictional. It was starting to look bleak when Copy-Cat realized there was only one possible way that could get them out, and as luck had it, he managed to hotwire the controls just enough to gain access to the hyper drive.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin.

Copy-Cat explained that if he could activate the hyper drive, the ship would immediately zap away from there, but he was also hesitant to try it. The navigation systems still scrambled, he couldn't plot a stable course, meaning once they warped they would be thrown to almost anywhere in the entire universe. Anywhere… but where they were.

The heroes realized that was serious, but decide it was safer than becoming prisoners aboard the asteroid to all those bikers and a mystery enemy they supposedly knew nothing of. It was just too risky to attack head on now.

Robin and Mento both nodded in agreement and told Copy-Cat "Do it!"

Copy-Cat quickly finished repairs and the hyper-drive began to activate as the protective barrier surrounded the ship so they wouldn't be crushed by the extreme force of acceleration. "Prepare for warp!" shouted Copy-Cat.

…

"What are they doing?" Logan sneered as he felt his grip on them starting to weaken. "Stop them!" he shouted to the bikers. The entire swarm began to dash forward on their space bikes, but the barrier prevented them from getting any nearer.

…

"Here we go!" shouted Copy-Cat "…NOW!" and the ship zoomed of so fast, the resulting blast knocked all the bikers in many directions and shook Logan's lair violently. Then suddenly it stopped. Nothing was damaged, but Logan gripped his cane in silent anger. _"So, I was right."_ He thought _"My power is not as strong as I thought. They are not complete."_

He felt perhaps it was best if the heroes got away. Maybe he wasn't ready to confront them just yet. Still, remembering his past experience with the heroes and knowing they were always up to tricks, he notified Shadow to keep a sharp eye out for them. "Understood…!" Shadow acknowledged.

Shadow had been quite busy carrying out Logan's orders to send more of the shadow bikers to specific planets in specific galaxies. The bikers caused much havoc and chaos as they did on Earth, and this was all part of Logan's master plan, which Shadow still believed was to take over the universe. "The sooner that is done, the sooner I can finally gain a perfect home and face a perfect foe."

…

_"The sooner it's done." _Logan thought to himself _"The sooner all will meet their end, and the beginning of a newer, perfect world!"_


	5. Mysterious planet Nemico

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Somewhere in a distant galaxy, it was all quiet, when suddenly… POW… the ship burst in out from hyperspace. Copy-Cat finally shut down the hyper drive. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Everyone acknowledged. "Where are we?" asked Elasti-Girl.

Copy-Cat tried to check the computer, but it was still malfunctioning, so were a lot of the other systems. "We are… lost?" cried Starfire, but nobody said anything after.

After a while, most of the team just sat downstairs. "I knew this was a bad idea." Robot-Man grumbled. "What'cho talkin' about? You wanted to come." said Cyborg.

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes… you… did!"

"Cyborg, Cliff! Cut it out!" snapped Mento. "Fighting isn't going to help us now."

"Mento's right." Robin said "We'll find our way back to Earth. Copy-Cat's doing his best." It was simply a matter of repairing the ship's systems, only then would the master star computer be able to help them get back to Earth, but it was going to take a little time.

Copy-Cat decided the best thing to do was set down somewhere, and he could make repairs easier. "And just where are you going to land, in the middle of outer space?" Terra said rudely.

"Look…" cried Starfire "I can see a planet." Everyone dashed to the window and sure enough there was a planet below. Cyborg used his wrist computer to scan it, and to everyone's relief, there was water and air, almost exactly like on Earth. "That's impossible." Raven stated.

Negative-Man pointed out "We're millions of light-years from Earth, and we've fought against so many weird creatures not even from this universe. What's impossible?"

With the steering controls working okay, Copy-Cat steered the ship into the atmosphere of the planet, and they touched down in the regions of a rocky terrain.

With air to breath, everyone decided to head outside and explore this new world. Copy-Cat explained it would take a while to make the repairs, but he too decided to explore the planet as well.

At first there wasn't too much to be seen, just rocks and water, mountains far off in the distance. Starfire let out a shriek and everyone dashed to her side and found what frightened her, a pile of bones of creatures, still with flesh and blood stains. "Well that answers one thing. There's defiantly life on this planet." Mento said.

"And not very friendly from the look of it..." added Raven. This was one thing they were all certain of; there was life on this planet, but exactly what kind? "Stay close together." Robin said "We'll go a little deeper."

As they all trekked across the rocky terrains, someone was watching them from high up on the cliff tops. "Oh, no…!" he muttered in a soft voice "Not them!"

…

Meanwhile, the shadow bikers were still out causing trouble. So many worlds were now suffering from the chaos and darkness they spread wherever they went. Suddenly, all the planets had lost their colors and became dark and stormy, like something out of bad dream.

Shadow would sometimes personally make spot checks to ensure that any life forms living on any of the planets remained in their place. Occasionally, he would be challenged by warriors or armies of certain planets, only to easily overthrow them with his skills and the magic he received from Logan. "This is too easy." He chuckled "Somewhere I'll find someone who's worthy of a challenge with me."

And he hopped on his space bike traveling through the cosmos, and many of the shadow bikers rode behind him and they all began to do a hip hop song describing Shadow's powers and seeking of a worthy foe, and even though the biker's didn't usually speak, they cheered him on as if they were chanting, "Go Shadow! Go Shadow! Go Shadow!"

As Shadow visited more planets, the bikers kept cheering him on, "Go Shadow! Go Shadow! Go Shadow!" as Shadow continued to flip, pin, and knock out anyone who dared to pick a fight with him.

The bikers kept chanting "Go Shadow! Go Shadow! Go Shadow!"

"Yeah, yeah…!" Shadow gloated

The more worlds he darkened, Logan grew more and more pleased. Every now and then he would leave his asteroid lair and infect more worlds himself, and even though he powers were not yet whole, anyone that stood up to him didn't have a chance.

Some fighters even dashed straight at him, and then suddenly they just exploded, and Logan seemingly didn't even lay a finger on them. "Pitiful." he would remark.

One very dumb alien boy even dared to approach him and began acting like a maniac, claiming that his villainy was pathetic. "You think you're so big, skinhead?" and he proceeded to mock Logan face-to-face calling him names, tugging on his cape, and even proceeded to throw rocks at him, but all the time, Logan just stood there, not even blinking his eyes.

"What? Mr. Stupid rip-off can't even think of anything to say?" the dumb alien boy mocked, and he laughed like a hyena with a very low level of intelligence, but finally Logan decided that was long enough, and he held his cane up high and then thrust it into the ground of the planet, and all at once, the planet became a shadowy world with stormy skies and shadow bikers appeared everywhere.

The dumb alien boy stopped laughing.

Logan snickered at the boy, and the boy began to run for dear life, but Logan simply snapped his fingers and the lightning zapped the boy all at once blasting him into shadowy smog. Logan walked over to the boy's charred remains. "Such poor intelligence these creatures possess." And he left the bikers to mind the planet and went off to infect more worlds, and still search for that person he was looking for.

…

Meanwhile, on the mystery planet, the heroes walked quite a ways before deciding to head back to the ship. "Not exactly a tropical paradise, but it'll do." Mento said.

The others agreed, and began to settle in while Copy-Cat made the repairs to the master computer. While he did this and the others carried on to occupy them Terra soon remembered to tell the others about the Light Prognosticus. "It was glowing?" asked Robin.

Elasti-Girl vouched for Terra. "I saw it too; it was just before the asteroid pulled us in."

"The asteroid?" asked Mento.

The others were all confused. "Wait!" Robin suddenly "Remember what Copy-Cat said about the book what the glowing means?"

Suddenly, the book began to glow again. "It's doing it again!" Terra said. Copy-Cat heard all the commotion and dashed outside and he was just as shocked as the rest. "It senses prognosticus magic near here."

The others all exchanged looks of baffling curiosity. How was someone using such magic when the Light Prognosticus was dead and the Dark Prognosticus was gone? Robin and Mento gazed at each other and happened on the same idea. It was time for a little investigation. "And just leave the ship unguarded?" Raven asked rhetorically "Not a smart idea."

"Not to worry." Copy-Cat said "I have been prepared for such things" He explained that all Psyconian's, being explorers were sometimes forced to leave their ships for a long while, but to ensure the ship would not be intruded on, a powerful force field could be activated to prevent intruders from getting anywhere near the ship.

"Is there anything you cats aren't prepared for?" Cyborg asked. Copy-Cat looked mysteriously at him and simply said "Perhaps."

Soon they all set off, and used the Light Prognosticus to guide them, remembered that if the glowing started up again, and the brighter and faster it glowed, the closer they would be. If there was someone or something on the planet using the same type of magic, they would find whoever or whatever it was.

They crossed the rocky terrains and so far, nothing! "Come on, start glowing." Terra muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, they all felt the ground rumbling slightly. "Did anyone else feel that?" asked Robin, everyone, and the rumbling happened again, but it felt stronger than the last. Cyborg scanned the vibrations with his computer. "Somethin's coming this way."

"Pft…! I could tell that even without scanning." Robot-man muttered.

Suddenly, a gigantic monster that looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a yeti came stomping over the mountains. The heroes stood and looked ready for a big fight, but the monster acted as if it hardly even saw them and walked down another path.

Everyone sighed in relief. Now they had their first glimpse and the kinds of life on this planet, but what other types were there.

As they continued to explore they eventually found themselves at the edge of the rocky terrain and found a long stretch of grassy fields and tall steep sloped hills all over. They could also see several other kinds of creatures, not like anything on Earth. Some seemed harmless while the rest were all blood thirsty savage beasts.

They even witnessed one hunting its prey and saw the blood bushing everywhere as it ate. _"Ugh!"_ they all remarked, Starfire even turned away and held Robin in fear. They all decided to lay low to avoid being seen; only Copy-Cat's foresight began to warn them. "Nobody move. Don't make a sound."

The others stood perfectly still. "What gives?" Cyborg silently muttered, but Copy-Cat merely told everyone to keep still. "When I count to three… everyone leap down the hillside."

Everyone was starting to sweat nervously.

"One…"

Starfire's teeth were chattering.

"Two…"

Everyone all got ready to jump…!

"THREE!" and everyone leapt over the side of the hill before a giant monster burst from the ground and almost grabbed them!

As they rolled down the side of the hill Terra began to roll away from the others in another direction and was heading straight for swamp. "Terra…!" Robin shouted

"Guys…!" Terra cried out before the group vanished from her sights and she kept sliding down the hill eventually rolling straight over a cliff and into a deep gorge. She quickly used her powers to bring a stone to soften her fall just in time before hitting the bottom and passing out from extreme dizziness.

The others continued to roll down the hill eventually reaching the bottom, far away from where Terra had crashed. They all felt dizzy and sore from the fall. "Uhn… everyone okay?" groaned Robin.

"Uhn…! Define okay!" groaned Raven.

Once things stopped spinning, they realized they were still in danger as they had just landed near a whole gaggle of big ugly brutes that looked ready for dinner.


	6. The Stranger

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The monsters began to approach the team growling and slobbering. Cyborg stood up ready to fight. "Come on. Let's take'em out to lunch…!"

The others stood upright and were ready for battle, and the huge monsters began to charge.

Several of the heroes blasted the monsters hard, and did a little damage, but not much and the monsters just kept on coming. "Elasti-Girl…!" Copy-Cat said. She gazed at him and nodded and let him touch her forehead and copy her forum. The two of them grew into giants and managed to bash some of the big brutes away, but they got right back up and ganged up on the two of them. Even in their giant sizes the two Elasti-Girls needed help.

Raven used her magic to throw some boulders at the brutes, and Starfire held some of them at bay with her alien strength. Robin tried to use his grappling lines to tie them up, but they broke free with ease.

Mento was holding one of the brute's jaws open with his bare hands to avoid being eaten. Its breath smelled awful "Don't these guys ever brush?"

No matter how hard the heroes tried, the brutes just wouldn't give up. Either they were starving, or the heroes invaded their turf so they wouldn't back off until they were all dead. Either way…

"They are too strong!" cried Starfire.

"We got to keep trying!" shouted Negative-man, but the monsters were getting fiercer, one of them even scratched Raven's leg. "AAH… Uhn…!" her leg was badly scratched and bleeding, but not badly, but it hurt her to even stand.

"RAVEN…!" shouted Elasti girl-Copy Cat. He changed back to his normal forum and leapt over to help his girlfriend. Using his battle-claws he slashed the monster clear across the face making it roar in pain and rage.

This was really it now! The heroes were completely surrounded. Elasti-girl ran out of strength and shrunk back to her normal size.

As the monsters crept forward, jaws drooling and snarling angrily, strange dark energy blasted at them from above. Everyone looked up and could see someone standing on high ledge. A tall stranger dressed all in black, even his entire face was covered. A long red scarf was wrapped round him, and two long sticks on his back.

He leapt down into the open, and grabbed the two sticks behind his back, joining them together to from a staff. The monsters ignored the heroes and went after the stranger, and to the heroes amazement, the stranger skillfully bashed, punched and kicked at the beasts as if they were spineless weaklings. Finally, after a short battle, the stranger stuck his staff deep in the ground and folding his hands together. At once, his body began to glow with dark magic.

A magic that made the Light Prognosticus start to glow again, and made the heroes realize, this was the guy they were looking for, and they watched in astonishment as he fired several blasts of dark magic at the beasts nearly hitting them. The beasts all ran off scared, and finally all was quiet.

As the stranger grabbed his staff, the others tried to befriend him. Hey, man, those some sweet moves you pulled there." Cyborg said, but the stranger warned them "Come no closer!" in a very sharp and aggravated tone. Then he turned to face the heroes. "If you truly wish to thank me, you will leave Nemico forever and leave me in peace!"

While most of the heroes were already annoyed by his gruff attitude, "Nemico…?" asked Robin "Is that what this planet is called?"

"Yes!" snapped the stranger "You can see already that the dangers are everywhere. Many who have come here have met with their eternal reward! So, I warn you to leave here immediately before the same thing happens to you."

"We cannot leave." Starfire said "Our spacecraft is not repaired. We are lost."

"That is not my concern!" snapped the stranger. "Now, I gave you a chance for survival, now leave here!"

He then leapt up along the rocks and back up the cliff, but Copy-Cat zipped in front of his way "I wish to know something." He said, but the stranger merely attempted to punch him, but Copy-Cat grabbed his fists, and attempted to make him stay and hear him out and answer his questions. "I want nothing to do with any of you!" growled the stranger, and swiftly kicked Copy-Cat's legs attempting to trip him, but Copy-Cat grabbed the stranger by the scarf and refused to release him. "How is it you are able to use prognostic magic?"

The stranger seemed very desperate to escape, and managed to finally slip out of Copy-Cat's grip and began to dash. "What a jerk!" grumbled Raven and the other heroes could hardly believe that man would just run off like that. Then suddenly they remembered "Terra…!" snapped Robin.

The stranger stopped upon hearing that name, and he overheard the others talking about that she was lost out there somewhere. The Titans tried to communicate with her, but her communicators signal was offline. "She must've damaged her communicator." Cyborg said.

Starfire felt very worried for Terra. "She out there all alone and there is monstrous creatures all over this planet."

They were all about to set out and form a search for her, when the stranger interrupted and actually agreed to go find Terra himself. "Thanks, but we don't need your help." Robot-man sneered.

"Feigning intelligence will not help you find your friend." the stranger said "I know every inch of this planet, which is more than any of you do, and there still many more dangers out there than you can possibly imagine. Only I am skillful enough to overcome them."

The heroes really didn't know what to think. First this guy saves their lives, then scoffs at them to go away, now he was offering to go find Terra for the. While most of the heroes decided to decline, Robin and Mento realized the man was right, they wouldn't have much of a chance on a planet they knew little about, and even at present after their many ordeals they were in no condition to go out there… especially Raven with her sore leg.

"Good." The stranger said "But I can't leave you all out here like this. Follow me." and he began to head off with the others slowly moving behind him. Raven couldn't stand on her leg, but she was still strong enough to levitate herself, and when she exhausted the last of her power Copy-Cat carried her.

Soon, they reached a small mountain with a trail that lead all the way to a cave which was the stranger's home. Inside, it seemed to be a fine establishment, almost like being inside someone's study…

Carpets made from the fur of skinned beasts, perfectly hand crafted furniture made from wood, and others carved from solid rock. There was even a desk with paper, feather quills and few ledgers written by the stranger. There were even plenty of chopped logs and a fire pit in the center.

"Man!" Cyborg remarked "This is kind of nice."

The others had to agree.

The stranger then reached into a box and pulled out a type of canteen, and filled it with red liquid that gave off steam of vapour, but it wasn't hot. He then approached Raven and told her to drink it all down. Raven hesitated for a moment and then gulped down the potion. It tasted so awful that it almost made her puke, but she managed to keep it down, and miraculously her leg was all better. The scratches were completely healed without a trace. "Uh… thanks…?" She said.

The stranger nodded. "Now I must go and find your friend. It will be nightfall soon. That is when the creatures swarm the planet in vast numbers."

He sounded like he was really worried about Terra. "Who are you?" asked Elasti-Girl.

"Please, we must know your name." added Starfire.

The stranger merely told them "Get used to disappointment." And then he dashed out of the cave and actually leapt down the mountainside; skillfully leaping from ledge to ledge and reaching the bottom without a scratch and dashing off into to wilderness.

The heroes were more speechless of his abilities than ever, but still had so many unanswered questions. Who was he? How was it he had prognostic powers? Copy-Cat and Raven were unable to sense his thoughts and aura as the stranger was obviously using his powers to block them out, almost as if he didn't want his identity revealed.

Robin even wanted to know if there were any other humanoids on Nemico, or was he the only one? But most importantly, could they really trust him?

Even after a rough hello… he did save their lives, offered them shelter, healed Raven's leg, and was out there looking for Terra. So, they thought they'd give him a chance the same way he seemed to be given them a chance.

They also hadn't forgotten the reason they had come. Copy-Cat hoped soon he would be able to get back to the ship and finish repairs. Their enemies were still out there doing who knew what?!

…

All of them were unaware that group of shadow bikers were roaming about in the galaxy they were in and infecting more worlds, turning them into dark places, when they discovered strange magical sources identical to their power were being used, confirming they had found the heroes.

Shadow was informed at once, and Logan was given the report immediately. "Are you certain of what you saw?" he asked.

"I have seen nothing." Shadow said "But I wish to confirm this for you. Please allow me to venture to Nemico and see that it's true."

Logan thought it over for a moment "Very well. You may go. However, take heed in warning. Nemico is a very hostile planet with many dangers, some of which that may even exceed your power."

Shadow didn't seem fazed "I live for danger. I will take my chances."

After he left Logan sat alone in his throne room pondering over his thoughts. He even picked up a small rock off the floor. He felt Shadow was brave and bold- a fine warrior. _"It's almost regrettable of what I soon must do. Poor typical Shadow-You are going to fight, and fight until I no longer require you." _And then he magically vaporized the rock to dust in his hand.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_For those who are wondering…_**

**_I did research while trying to name the planet and "Nemico" is an Italian word that means "Hostile" and that's exactly what the planet seems with all those dangers and monsters. I can't see much else to call it in just three minutes_**


	7. Tests

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Hmm, I think a little inspiration from "The Princess Bride" is in order for this one. _**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Terra had come too and lifted herself up to the top of the gorge on a rock, but with her communicator damaged she couldn't contact the others, and she couldn't remember which way it was back to the ship. However, she didn't let the fact she was lost all alone on a hostile alien world get to her. She had been on her own before and figured "What's the worst that can happen?" Other than the fact she would most likely be mauled to death by a giant alien monster, that is if she weren't eaten alive by another first.

Still, she knew she had to press on. It also felt a little chilly, mainly because the sun was getting ready to set. "Perfect! What next?" she wondered. Then she got her answer as a swarm of flying monsters spotted her and she hopped on a boulder and began to fly away. The monsters however seemed to be going faster than she could, and worse, some of them were able to breathe fire forcing her to leap off the rock before it was hit.

She tried throwing large boulders and making razor sharp rock-spires rise from the ground, but this only made the flying beasts angrier and more determined to catch her. Soon, she found herself back against a rock wall, and there was no point in trying to start an avalanche or she'd burry herself alive while the flying beasts would escape.

As the beasts prepared to roast her, Terra was suddenly swooped away by a dark blur that sped right past the cliff face. "Huh…?" Terra soon found herself out of harm's way and facing the stranger who the others met. "Who are you?" she asked.

"No one of consequence." the stranger said "That is all you need to know." He had come to take her back to her friends, but it was best they proceeded on foot to avoid attracting too much attention from the beasts that were starting to awaken and ready to go hunting at night.

Along the way, Terra felt something very familiar about this stranger, almost as if she knew him. Yet every time she tried to befriend him, the stranger simply scoffed at her. "You and your friends made a big mistake coming to Nemico."

"It's not like we had a choice." Terra protested "And I'm not so sure, but I think I'd almost rather be lost than hang here with you."

The stranger merely chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Terra asked.

"Just of how ridiculous you sound. Tell me, is this how you always acted where you come from? Is this why you're on your own now?"

Terra was getting angry "I have plenty of friends, and I'm well liked, which is more than anyone can say of a rude jerk like you."

The stranger raised his hand as if to strike her, but didn't. "That was a warning!" he simply scorned "Take heed the next time my hand flies. On this planet there are penalties for those who act the way you do." Then he dragged her along as the skies began to get darker.

…

Shadow was orbiting Nemico on his space bike. He felt something inside him telling him this was it. This was where he'd find the opponent he was searching for, but he also kept in mind he was here to do Logan's scouting as well.

…

Terra and the stranger walked quite of ways before her let her rest to catch her breath. "Why do you have to be so rough?" Terra asked "Maybe I'd be easier to get along with if you cooperated better." But then she realized what would this guy know about such things? "You catch on quickly." He said to her "I have no need for these things… living way out here by myself, staving of dreadful beasts all the time."

He paced round "What about you? You claim to have loved and shared and cooperated before. With whom…?"

Terra began to feel uneasy "That's none of your business."

The stranger felt he hit a nerve. "It's no use in hiding it from me, your glumness speaks for itself. You loved someone once and it ended in tragedy because of your own folly!"

Terra was surprised that this stranger knew so much, but she was really growing irritated. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's too painful!"

"Life is pain!" yelled the stranger "And anyone who tells you differently is blinded by ignorance and lacks intelligence."

The stranger knew these feelings all too well. He knew how it felt to be jerked around by people who you thought were close to you. When you put your trust in someone and eventually they just turn on you and utterly crush your spirits, your hopes, your beliefs, and your heart and soul into a million pieces completely irreparable. "You say your so-called beloved had died…" he said "As shame as that must feel to you, perhaps it is for the best. Now he no longer has to endure anymore pain and hardship, and what's more, he doesn't have to face you!"

Something inside Terra finally snapped. She bolted up right and yelled "I loved that guy more than anything or anyone in this whole universe! And I'd do anything to make it up to him and bring him back to me."

The stranger just stood there as if he finally took her words to heart, when suddenly, "How sweet." said a voice. The two turned and saw Shadow standing near them. "You!" snarled Terra.

The stranger stood in front of her as if to protect her, but Shadow insisted it wasn't Terra he was interested in. "You must be very skilled fighter to be able to survive on such a planet as this."

The stranger stepped forward. "If you wish to do battle with me; fine then, but leave the girl out of this."

Terra was speechless surprised, but her mind snapped back to reality when the two fighters stood with their weapons ready- Shadow with his swords, and the stranger with his two sticks. Both of them at first exchanged showing off moves and battle styles and then they went at each other, their weapons clashing and parrying.

Shadow found this new opponent to be better skilled than he thought, even when the stranger combined the sticks to form his staff; he was still fighting at the top of his game. _"Yes!"_ Shadow thought _"This one's fighting is exactly what I have been searching for. I can feel myself already being pushed to my limits."_

He decided to kick things up by using his powers as well, and blasted the stranger sending him crashing into a tree. Terra screamed softly, but the stranger got right back up and blasted Shadow with his own magic, catching him by surprise and knocking him across the grass. "You didn't think you were the only one with powers did you?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed and he and the stranger continued to brawl. Terra could only watch with both horrors and amazement.

"Let's come clean now." The stranger said as he continued to fight "I know who you are, and why you've really come here."

"Do you now?" Shadow merely snickered and then kicked his opponent hard back. "So you are the one my master seeks. You are just as he described you; cunning, swift, strong in force, but above all very weak minded and filled with vanity."

The stranger felt his anger rising, "Your master will never succeed in his plan!"

"But he will, and when he does, the universe will be all ours to rule." said Shadow.

The stranger merely scoffed "You not only talk like a fool, you think like one."

Shadow growled and struck the stranger hard across the face sending him skidding across the ground. "No!" cried Terra.

Shadow snickered and walked over to the fallen fighter and gazed down at him. "For what it's worth, you have been a very worthy opponent and lasted longer than all the rest." He had no intention of killing him, however, because he knew what his master's orders were. He simply gazed a look at Terra "We'll meet again, and it will be for the last time."

Then he summoned his space bike, and took off in a dark flash.

Terra was relieved he was gone, and then proceeded to help the stranger, but he already managed to get to his feet. His head covered was slightly ripped at the face revealing one of his eyes. Terra recognized that eye anywhere, and when she combined it with what the man had been saying to her about everything that happened… she felt so shocked, and dizzy, and heart struck that she just fainted.

The stranger sighed, but scooped her up in his arms and carried her all the way back to his cave, and placed her in his bed. The others got some cold water and began to dampen Terra's head with a cloth waking her up. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Cyborg joked.

"Friend, I am so happy you are safe and sound." cried Starfire.

The others were all glad she was back too, but Terra remembered what she saw. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness and somewhat sadness "Beast Boy!" she said very softly.

The others assumed she was only dreaming about him again, but Terra shook her headed and pointed to "Him…!"

Everyone turned to face the stranger who just stood there facing him, and he ever so slowly removed the headpiece of his outfit revealing his full head and face. The others couldn't believe it. He looked older and taller, almost exactly how he looked before he supposedly died… but it was him!

"Beast Boy…?" Robin asked.

Elasti-Girl held a hand to her mouth. "G…Ga… Garfield…?"

Beast Boy nodded slowly and shamefully. Elasti-Girl fainted into Mento's arms "Rita!"

A long moment of silence followed as the heroes just stood there unable to believe it, as for Beast Boy…

**_(Breaks Fourth Wall)_**

"It's going to be a long night."


	8. Explanations

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

No one said anything for a good long while, at least until Beast Boy started a fire in the pit and made everyone some food. The vegetation on the planet sure made good stu, and as hard anyone though, some of the beasts he had found that were slain, he dragged them back to his cave and they actually made tender meaty courses, even Beast Boy ate some, much to everyone's shock.

"I thought you were a vegan?" Cyborg asked.

"That was the old me. I don't care much about that anymore." Beast Boy merely said "Besides, I never turned into beasts like these, and I got to eat."

The only one who didn't seem hungry was Terra. She just sat there with her head hanging low with a very sad expression, and who would blame her. It was like he was back from the dead, when in fact he had never died in the first place even though everyone saw him, to which Beast Boy admitted…

When the Dark Prognosticus was destroyed, he was released from its prisoner and was no longer its slave. All the power he had from it he now owned. But he felt very remorseful and ashamed for everything he had done and everything he had put everyone through, and also there was still a part of him that did not want to give another chance and live on the Earth with the Titans.

He was faking his severe injuries, and made it look as if he were dying in Terra's arms. Then when he disappeared, he was actually teleporting into space and decided to go off to a faraway planet and live by himself.

"How could you?" Mento said softly yet sternly "You made us believe you died!"

Copy-Cat partially understood why Beast Boy did what he did, especially trying to force them to leave Nemico, but he did not sympathize with these actions at all. "What you did was very foolish."

Beast Boy was aware of this, and deep down he regretted it. Not a day or night passed by that he didn't question his motives and considered going back, but even still. "Even if I wanted to, I can't go back. I don't have the power."

The others wondered what he was talking about, and he brought up the subject of Shadow. "You still haven't figured it out yet?" he asked referring to who this mystery enemy it was they were fighting, the source of Shadow's prognostic powers. Beast Boy decided just to tell them flat out. "Count Logan!"

The fire gave a large crackle as the logs collapsed on each other. Everyone dropped their dishes on the floor and sat with their mouths agape and their eyes building wide!

"The Count?!" cried Starfire.

"That's impossible!" snarled Robot-Man "How can it be you when you're right here with us?"

Beast Boy owed them a big explanation…

_After arriving on Nemico and setting up his new home, he was free of the Dark Prognosticus, but he was still not Beast Boy, that version of him was dead. He was still Logan, an older, taller version of what he once was. He could no longer turn into animals, and only had his sorcery and super skills he had mastered._

_Deep down, he still felt very evil, and there was part of him that still longed to make the universe pay. As much as he no longer wished that, he couldn't shake off the evil voices in his head, and he decided to do something about it. Using his magic, he tried to separate all the evil from his body, but something he never could have expected happened…_

_That evilness turned into a second version of him- Logan. Only he was now more aggressive, more merciless than ever, but he was also very furious and wanted nothing more than fuse back together so they would be whole again. He had no idea why he was that desperate, but seeing as he couldn't let him back in, we brawled, and Beast Boy discovered that now that they were separated, both their magic powers had been halved._

_Beast Boy could not fly. He could not teleport. He could not survive in space and other things. Logan on the other hand could as he was wicked than Beast Boy, but with his powers not whole he wasn't as strong as he used to be when they were whole._

_What was worse… though they were two separate people, they were still one in the same spiritual connection. This meant if one of the two were to die, then the other would die also. Beast Boy had often considered killing himself to get rid of Logan forever, but still, his powers prevented him from killing himself, so it wouldn't work. Only someone else with more power than him would be able to do it._

_Beast Boy still could not let this evil seep back into him, but seeing as he could not effectively destroy Logan, or have him turn loose, during the brawl, the two fought equally, but in the end Beast Boy managed to trap Logan, sealing him within a magic bottle. However, before being completely sealed away, Logan had just enough power left to zap the bottle out into space in hopes that someone would discover it and release him._

_…_

The others could only deduce that Shadow released Logan. How else would he be working for him?

Everyone suddenly got a bad feeling, and hoped they were wrong, but Cyborg asked "Logan, you don't think he's trying to…?"

Beast Boy just gazed at him awkwardly which explained that, yes, Logan was trying to obliterate everything, only this time, as he and Beast Boy were no longer one and he had none of Beast Boy's sympathy and remorse to hold him back, he was planning to destroy the universe and rebuild it as his own world, rather than just destroy it and leave it like that.

"I don't know how he plans to do it, though, but one thing I do know, he still probably wants to fuse with me again. I was hoping I could lure him back here so I could seal him up once again."

That was pretty much everything that needed to be said, but at least the heroes finally had some answers. "Now that that's done with, we need to make up a plan." Robin said. The others all agreed, only nobody had a single clue.

"Well, you could just kill me." Beast Boy suggested "If I die, then Logan dies too." But immediately everyone agreed that was out of the question. Beast Boy tried to protest, but the others wouldn't hear of it. "We lost you once before…" Mento said "We're not losing you again."

Beast Boy stood angrily, and looked ready to fight to maybe force them all into killing him, but merely scoffed and scorned "Then you've sentenced the universe to death!" and he turned to walk out of the cave to get some more firewood, despite all the creatures were still outside.

The others felt bad for talking to him that way, but still, apart from learning about Logan's scheme, or the fact that he was still out there, or even more serious… Beast Boy was alive. This was a lot to handle, especially for Terra.

"He's been alive all this time?" she kept saying to herself "And he made me think he was dead?!" She had never, in her entire life felt like this before; so confused, hurt, excited, and a whole bunch of other feelings all rolled into one.

…

Shadow reported to Logan his discoveries. "So, he's on Nemico, is he?"

"Yes." answered Shadow "And so are _they."_ he was referring to the others "Shall I send the bikers along to capture them?"

"No!" Logan explained he wanted to have the honors himself of capturing them "Set course, full speed!" Soon his asteroid ship was sailing through the cosmos. His powers were still not complete, so he couldn't teleport the whole thing there in just seconds like he used to be able to, but it still wouldn't be long anyway.

All he could think about now was fusing back together with Beast Boy, only then would his magic be completed and he could finish his most daring project.

He shut his eyes and imagined what looked like all the planets, all the stars, every single things being consumed by darkness and blown to ashes. He snickered softly and gripped his cane tightly.

Shadow, however, was busy thinking of Beast Boy; the most worthy opponent he ever face that actually made him sweat and dealt him damage. Of course, he knew Logan was going to deal with him, but deep down he was hoping he would get a chance to spar with him one last time.


	9. How Could This Happen to Me

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

As the heroes all slept that night within the safety of Beast Boy's cave, Raven was having a strange dream, only it wasn't exactly a dream.

…

She was in a white misty realm and there before her was none other than "Arella?!"

Her mother nodded at her, but warned her that she was only using power of the Light Prognosticus to project this dream into her mind to communicate with her.

"I don't understand." Raven said.

"I hoped you wouldn't have to." Arella said "But it's time that you knew." And she explained that the Light Prognosticus was created in Azarath…

…

_Centuries ago, Trigon created the Dark Prognosticus but couldn't control its powers, so it was sealed place under guard for centuries before being passed on to Raven to guard._

_The wizards and monks of Azarath always feared that, someday, that cursed tome would unleash its powers, so for centuries they had written a tome in hopes of countering the evil magic. The Light Prognosticus was written and infused with powers of purity and light._

_It was kept always ready in case the Dark Prognosticus would be unleashed, but when Trigon invaded Azarath, the monks and Arella had no other option. To save the Light Prognosticus, they sealed it off in a box, and hurled it out of their dimension and out into space where Trigon would never guess of its existence, and hope that someone would find it and know what to do with it._

_…_

Raven was able to guess the rest, and could hardly believe all this. "But Mother, Count Logan is back." Raven said "We don't know what to do. The book lost its magic."

Arella was aware of this, but not all was lost. "When you awaken, you must tell your friends exactly what I am about to tell you. It is the only hope that still remains."

…

While Raven continued to sleep and hear what her mother had to say. Terra woke up, still finding it difficult to sleep after all the emotional shocking she had been through. She couldn't see Beast Boy anywhere in the cave, but saw him outside keeping watch for any monsters.

He even replaced his mask so entire head and face were covered once again- he felt so ashamed of himself and the others, he preferred not to show his face. She came to the entrance of the cave, and even with his back turned "I know you're there, Terra." he said softly so as not to wake the others. Terra walked outside next to him.

Neither of them said anything to one another, but kept rolling their eyes to see if the other was watching them. "Nice night." Terra finally said.

Beast Boy just nodded without saying anything and it was all quiet again, until Terra asked again "Why… would you even think about thinking about asking us to kill you?" and she didn't mean just because it would destroy Count Logan.

"Well, why would you object to it?" he said her. This made her feel hurt, but before she could say anything Beast Boy wanted to know. "What's the matter with you guys? After everything that we've been through, and after all that I did to make you guys think I was dead, and you're still trying to show me mercy, or let me off easier than I deserve?"

Terra thought long and hard and decided "Maybe it's because we understand. We understand what led to all this, especially me." She was referring to all the many times she hurt Beast Boy, especially when it came to Things Change. Beast Boy already understood all that long before any of this happened, but still he remained unconvinced. "Terra, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I created Logan, and now I'm the reason he's still out there and the universe is at risk. Terra, everything you did… it won't ever amount to this. Maybe it would've been better if I had just really died. I'm just too evil."

"Stop it!" Terra snapped "You aren't evil. Stop saying that!"

"And what am I then?" he asked sternly as he looked her dead in the eyes. Even though his mask was on, Terra could almost see right through the fabric and see into his eyes too. "Just know one thing." Terra said and she used the same words he told her a long time ago "Things Change, but some things never change."

Then she left him and headed back inside the cave, leaving Beast Boy feeling more ashamed than ever. He sang a song in his mind entitled "How could this happen to me!" and he reflected on all the bad times he had before he was infected by the Dark Prognosticus, and all he longed for now was to undo it all, but of course that was impossible.

…

The next morning, Copy-Cat safely made it to his starship and continued to make the repairs, keeping in touch with the others via his communicator. Raven told everyone what she had learned from her mother. Copy-Cat even found the box the Light Prognosticus was found in, stored in his ship confirming it.

She also explained that Arella had told her the Light Prognosticus had one final secret, but the only way to unlock it was to destroy the book. "Destroy it?" asked Robot-Man "That's it? Then what happens?"

"I… don't know." Raven admitted "She didn't tell me much after that. Only, _"Destroy the book"_

Everyone gazed at the book and some of them tried zapping at it with their powers, but as they all expected. "It's not even singed" said Mento. "For a book that's no power, it sure holds up strong." said Cyborg.

"Perhaps it can only be destroyed in a certain way?" Starfire suggested.

_"I agree."_ Copy-Cat said over the com _"Do you all remember when the Dark Prognosticus was destroyed? It was because we destroyed Beljar. By destroying the owner of the tome, the curse was broken and the book had shattered."_

Somehow the others felt it wouldn't work quite that way this time. They all owned the book, and surely killing themselves was not the way to do it. Then how would they save the universe?

"You couldn't have asked your mom how to destroy it?" Cyborg said. Raven just gave him an angry look.

"Hey, where's Terra?" asked Robin.

"I think she went out with Garfield." Elasti-Girl said.

Some of the others felt she should have stayed, but at least she'd be safe with Beast Boy by her side. _"They should return soon." _Copy-Cat said _"I have nearly completed repairs. We can take off soon."_

The others knew that Beast Boy wasn't exactly too keen on teaming up, or even leaving Nemico, but he did want to beat Logan. "Oh, he's coming with us." Mento said "He has no right to refuse."

"Steve…" Elasti-Girl said "We can't force him against his will."

"And last time I checked, he could still easily whoop us all." Cyborg pointed out.

It was still settled that somehow they would have to convince Beast Boy to trust them and go with them. "It's not going to be easy." Robin knew this.

…

Beast Boy had gone out on his daily routine to grab more firewood, fresh drinking water, and food. Terra went along with him to help out, and he was reluctant to let her come.

The planet had many more dangers in addition to the beasts. Quicksand pits, fire geysers, unusual weather conditions on other parts of planet. Terra couldn't believe all this. Just to perform a simple task outside meant certain death. Beast Boy went through all this many times a day, with his powers, skills, and experience of wildlife; it was all kiddy stuff to him.

The real reason Terra came along was to try to convince Beast Boy to come back to Earth when this was all over "No one remembers, or even knows it was you who did all this." Terra said. This was true, after the universe was restored, only they and the others remembered everything, but everyone else who was destroyed by the magic then revived didn't recall a thing and just kept going as if it never happened.

But his stubbornness was still strong as ever. "You know it, and so do the others, and so do I." Beast Boy said.

Terra didn't care about all that. "No one has to know about this, and they won't know."

"Terra, just admit it." Beast Boy said "You only want me to come home because you want to make everything up to me, and ease the guilt that's been put on you."

Terra's silence confirmed that and she admitted it, but it wasn't the real reason. "Beast Boy, I… well I…"

"Terra, I know." Beast Boy said "You already said it to me." He reminded her of before he was unmasked and she said the words plain and simple. _"I loved that guy more than anything or anyone in this whole universe! And I'd do anything to make it up to him and bring him back to me."_

Terra gazed at him, "Well…?"

Beast By sighed. "I'll think it over, but I really don't know if it's a good idea."

Terra smiled weakly. It was a start, but suddenly it started to get dark. Something large was blocking the sun. Terra recognized it easily. "The asteroid…!"

A shiver ran up Beast Boy's spine "He's here!"

The others saw it too, even Copy-Cat.

…

In his throne room, Logan could see them all. "Seize them." he simply said as he raised his cane and gave it a single swing.

…

Many shadow bikers soared down from the asteroid by the hundreds. "Here they come!" cried Robin. The gang put up a valiant effort, but were clearly outnumbered by such an army, and they were captured.

Copy-Cat too, along with his entire ship…

Even Beast Boy and Terra- though Beast Boy had the same prognostic magic as the bikers, Logan's magic still somehow exceeded his, and he and Terra and all the others were brought aboard the asteroid, and then the asteroid zipped back off into space.

Logan snickered softly "Now that I have what I came for… the real conquest can begin."

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_No song lyrics= pathetic!_**

**_This fic has lost at least a third of its meaning._**


	10. This is War

**CHAPTER NINE**

The heroes awoke to find they were chained and locked in a dungeon inside of what looked like a massive cavern. "Is everyone alright?" Robin asked.

"We are… uhn… fine, Robin." Starfire answered.

The others all came too, but realized they couldn't move due to being chained to the walls, or use their powers. Worse than that, "Where's Beast Boy?" Terra asked "He was with me when we were knocked out by the bikers."

"Your friend is quite safe." hissed a voice from a dark corner. Everyone turned and saw him step into the light. "Count Logan…!" Robin growled under his breath. The others stood and eyed him angrily. "It has been quite a while." Logan said, "And you remember my trusted friend…?" Shadow stepped forward. "I said I wanted a worthy foe, and we catch a bunch of idiots." he mocked.

"Who are you calling idiots?" yelled Robot-Man.

"I'm calling you idiots! Got a problem with that?"

"Come over here and say that!" growled Cyborg.

"Silence!" shouted Logan. His booming voice seemed to make the walls vibrate and everyone kept quiet. He walked over to the cell and warned the heroes that their time was limited, "And so is the rest of your universe."

He waved his cane and projected images showing them what his shadow bikers were up to; they were sapping all the pure energy from the worlds and leaving them only in darkness turning them into shadowy worlds of chaos and fear. "And every single world infected increases my power."

Starfire felt outraged at Logan, and worried for all the poor people and creatures suffering under his evil. However, Robin noticed that it seemed that only certain planets in certain locations were infected, but also that the asteroid was on the move. "Where are you taking us?" Robin asked.

Logan didn't mind explaining that his ultimate plan was coming together and he figured "What better please to unleash it from than the place where this all began- Earth!"

_"Earth?!"_ the others all said at once. Logan nodded and showed them images of the now infected Earth. It was just as dark and gloomy as any other world he hit, and all the poor people of Earth were running and hiding in fear of the bikers patrolling the planet. Even the Navy, the military, even other super heroes were unable to stave off these monsters and their evil magic.

Logan dissolved the images and then turned to leave. "Wait! Where's Beast Boy?" Terra demanded to know.

Logan snickered "You will see your friend… one last time." And then he gave Shadow a chance to have some fun. "Soften them up, I haven't finished with them yet." Then he vanished and was gone.

Shadow cracked his knuckles "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." he said as he magically walked right through the bars and gazed at the heroes who remained powerless and unable to move. "Who's first?" he said, and he eyed at Robin first and then socked him across the face. "Robin!" cried Starfire, and Shadow proceeded to beat them all until he couldn't beat them anymore. They couldn't so much as raise a finger.

…

Poor Beast Boy was being held in a giant tube in Logan's throne room, and being forced to watch heroes get beaten; especially Terra. He watched helplessly as he punched, kicked and blasted her. Every single one hit right though heart. "Terra…!" he cried as he pounded on the glass, but as Logan's power exceeded that of his own, he couldn't break free.

Logan appeared and laughed at his pain. "It must hurt them a lot more than it hurts you, doesn't it?"

"You!" growled Beast Boy "It's me you want, not them!"

"I'd be careful what I'd say if I were you." Logan sneered "But then again…" he raised his hand to his mask and removed it revealing his identical appearance to Beast Boy "…I _am_ you, and this is all you really wanted."

Beast Boy angrily tried to deny it, but Logan wouldn't buy it a bit. "Who was it who was always wallowing in despair wishing to change it all? Who was it who desired to exact vengeance on all existence for this?"

"Shut up!" Beast Boy growled "I never wanted it like this and even you know it." He had somewhat of a point. When he first thought of getting revenge, he thought maybe just causing extra mischief, or ruining people's lives financially or emotionally so they'd know what it felt like to be miserable…

Instead, the Dark Prognosticus came and chose him to become the most dreadful of evils of anyplace and anytime. From that, Logan was born, and with a single song he made it clear to all _"This… is… war!"_

As much as Logan was aware of this, and the remorse he used to feel, he put his mask back on, "Try to deny it all you like, it makes no difference now. You began something that I intend to finish and you…" he turned to face "I say its time you remembered your proper place!" and soon Beast Boy's scream echoed through the ship followed by a horrific flash of light.

Beast Boy was gone, and Logan was laughing maliciously. He could feel his powers immensely increasing, and all his lost abilities returning to him. "We are one again."

…

Meanwhile, the heroes had suffered quite a lot from Shadow. Bruised, bleeding, and very sore, but still they managed to hang in there. "I really don't know why the count won't let me just destroy you." Shadow said "But then again, this really makes me feel better."

He recounted his story on his home planet, _Bellico._ Some of his people loved to train and fight so much that they began to fight against their own people which in turn, evolved into the massive chaotic war that ultimately led to the planet's destruction. Ever since, he had tried to find a new home, and ended up running into creatures that he realized only acted the same as his people.

"You mean that's what this is all about? This is why you fight?" asked Robin.

"You war on other races because of what happened to your people?" added Mento.

Shadow socked them both with one punch. "What I choose to do and why is my decision to make."

"You're sick!" Raven hissed angrily "War is what destroyed your world, and so you team up with Logan to exact vengeance? Nice system."

Shadow approached her and looked ready to bash her again if she dared to insult the best ally he ever had. "Ally…?" Cyborg said "Man, didn't you ever think once that Logan's just usin' you?"

"Shut up!" growled Shadow "Logan has given me nothing but his word of loyalty and honor."

"The only loyalty and honor that monster has is to himself!" sneered Negative-Man.

"Shadow, understand this…" said Copy-Cat "We know Logan better than you or any other, and when he is through with you, he will destroy you as well."

Shadow, using his magic struck them all one last time all at once. "He would never betray me." and then he left the cell and the injured heroes. Despite being injured, they were still determined to break free, but the chains were too strong, forged by prognostic magic, and as long as they were still trapped on the ship the couldn't use their powers.

Suddenly, it began to feel like it was getting warmer and warmer. "Yo, turn up the AC." Cyborg said. Starfire shook her sweaty head "What is happening?"

That's when Logan appeared again and revealed that he once again fused with Beast Boy and back to full power. "I came to say farewell." He said and explained they had arrived in their good old solar system and that he was heading for Earth with his biker army to complete his master plan, and the reason the asteroid was heating up was because he had set his, now no longer needed base of operations, on a collision course to the sun!

The heroes all gasped in horror!

And before he left, Logan thought he'd make things even scarier by stomping his foot hard and the asteroid was beginning to cave in. "It's all over for you now. You'll either perish in the collapse, or from the sun! It doesn't really matter to me." He laughed, then vanished and was gone!

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_ Bellico is another Italian word I found while researching to name Shadow's world. It means "Warfare"_**


	11. Harsh Betrayl

**CHAPTER TEN**

The people of Earth remained in fear of the evil bikers. Shadow and Logan stood in free float admiring the chaos and darkness. "We've come a long way." Logan said "And now everything has fallen into place."

Shadow couldn't agree more, "All these creatures understand is violence and darkness. Now they are being consumed by the very things they give." He was then told to standby while he prepared to complete the spell that would ultimately finish everything, but it would take some time. "I can hardly wait for the spell to be complete. I look forward to ruling with you." Shadow said.

Logan nodded but was secretly thinking, _"Too bad you won't even be around when it happens."_

…

The asteroid was still breaking up and heading towards the sun. It was getting really hot inside the ship and the rocks were falling for the ceiling faster, but the heroes were still trapped by the strong magic chains. Even the intense heat did nothing to them. "It's getting'… ugh… too hot to… breathe in here!" cried Cyborg. "We've gotta break outta these!"

"We can't! We don't have our powers!" cried Terra. Robin suddenly realized "But we still have our normal skills."

"Like that's going to do any good." growled Robot-man

Robin just ignored him and pulled hard and strong on the wall, and because the asteroid was still caving in, the rocks came loose allowing Robin to pull the chains clear off the wall and free himself "All right!" he cheered "They may be unbreakable, but they're not unshakable."

He helped the other break free, and they all worked together to bend the bars of the prison, but as they were still on board the ship, Logan's special prevented them from using their powers, and most of them didn't even know where to go or what to do… except Copy-Cat. "Everybody, follow me!" he shouted.

When he and his starship were towed aboard the asteroid he memorized the many different pathways which lead all over the asteroid, just before he was knocked unconscious and thrown into the cell.

The heroes dashed down the many corridors and hallways as rocks kept falling from above. Soon air pressure was starting to leak out into space by many tiny holes, and the closer they got to the sun, the more the gravity pull increased, making the asteroid break up faster and the ability to run even harder as the heroes felt like they were being pulled by a giant magnet. The walls and the floors were burning hot! "We've… got to…keep going!" shouted Mento.

Struggling hard against the pull and ever increasing heat they finally reached the holding bay where Copy-Cat's ship was being held. "Everyone, inside…!"

Logan's spell didn't affect the ship's systems, but there was no door or opening for them to slip through, but Copy-Cat still had a plan. While he made his repairs, he also made a few modifications to the ship's barrier system. He told everyone to get into their seats and strap down tight. It was going to be rough!

The ship began to fly, and the barrier was engaged "Hang on! Here we go!" shouted Copy-Cat and he reeved the controls hard sending the ship crashing through the walls of the asteroid. The barrier was actually shattering the rock and keeping the ship protected. Inside the other all held on tight as the ship crashed and thumped about. Soon they burst through and made it outside.

"We have made it!" cried Starfire.

"Now, to Earth, quick!" said Robin.

"Right…! Hang on…!" shouted Copy-Cat as he steered the ship away from the sun just as the asteroid finally exploded and whatever was left burned to space dust.

…

While out in space, high above Earth, Logan stood there gazing at everything there was all around him. For so long all worlds and places in the universe meant nothing to him! To him they were all worlds of anger, hatred, and stupidity which he deemed did not deserve to exist. "And now the time has come." He raised his cane up high summoning forth all the power of all the planets he had infected. Not only did the infected worlds increase his power, but Robin's suspicions were correct…

Last time, Logan summoned the void; a powerful vortex which he used to destroy the universe bit by bit, but now…

Logan had only infected certain planets in certain areas, much like planting a chain of bombs in strategic places. Once he harnessed the power he needed, he would be able to obliterate the entire universe in one thunderous blast.

Logan could feel the energy coursing through his body. The universe suddenly began to quiver almost like an Earthquake.

Shadow felt that, even while on his space spike. "What was that?" he wondered.

"Shadow!" called a voice. Shadow gazed downward and couldn't believe all the heroes were there. "So, you escaped?" he scoffed "You're even slicker than I first gave you credit for, but your too late to stop me or Logan! The universe is ours to rule! The darkness is here to stay, but you're not!"

He charged down on his bike hard, and the heroes dodged. Now that they were all free from Logan's ship, their powers were back, but even still, they didn't stand too much of a chance against the prognostic magic.

Terra had the Light Prognosticus still with her, and knew the only hope they had was to destroy it, but how? No matter what they tried, it just wouldn't break!

Shadow even knocked it out of her hands with his swords and attacked her hard. Then as Terra got back up, she noticed the book finally had a scratch on it from where Shadow had hit it. Then she realized "Of course…!"

But as the battle continued, more tremors were felt, each one fiercer than the last. "You see…" said Elasti-Girl "Logan's planning to destroy everything, including us and you!"

"LIARS!" shouted Shadow as he continued to attack. All the heroes jumped at him at once, and he still managed to knock them all off of him.

…

Logan could see everything. He couldn't believe the heroes were still alive, but he thought maybe this would be a good chance to test his new stronger powers out. So he began to conjure up magical projectiles and fire them down on Earth straight at the others, not caring at all if Shadow was in the way.

…

"Look out!" shouted Mento and everyone leapt out of the way, while Shadow nearly got hit. "What was that?"

"That would be your so-called friend." Robin said.

Shadow still refused to believe, but the others finally made him realize that maybe they were telling the truth. Why else would Logan just open fire on everyone risking hitting his own comrade?

Logan appeared in the air above everyone. "Shadow!" he growled.

Shadow gazed up at him angrily "You! You almost hit me down here!"

Logan simple laughed, and this ultimately forced Shadow to renounce any and all loyalties he had for him. "I'll never again lift a finger for you! Do you hear me?"

"Perfectly…" Logan said "But as far as I am concerned, I really don't think I care to have an idiot who listens to a hero on my side anyway."

"What?!" snapped Shadow.

"With all the energy that I have harnessed, and my ultimate goal about to be completed, I have no further use for you." He fired another blast at Shadow. Shadow dodged, and then the two of them went at it. "Heroes…!" Logan called to them "Once I'm through with this pawn, you are next!"

The heroes all stood together unable to believe what they were watching- two villains actually brawling with each other- Their fists, feet, and weapons clashing and pounding at one another, and their magical blasts going around all over the place. Some of the stray shots headed for the heroes, which they dodged. A few small shocked waves of the magic hit the Light Prognosticus, damaging it further which the others now saw, and they all realized what Terra was thinking when she said she had an idea.

Shadow was outraged to discover he was only being used. "I'll see to it that you perish first!" he shouted as he charged forward with his swords glowing with extreme magic, except he had forgotten one thing… too late as Logan thrust his cane right through Shadow's heart, and sneered "I gave you those powers, and I can stop them and you!" he pulled his cane out of Shadow's dying body as Shadow fell over and vaporized into a shadowy smog

The heroes gazed in shock and horror. "He is gone!" cried Starfire.

Logan laughed maliciously.

"You evil creep!" growled Elasti-Girl "How could destroy him like that, and after all the things he did for you?"

Logan turned to face the heroes "Shadow was always expendable. Just like everything else is in this universe, but it doesn't matter now. Once I destroy it all, I can rebuild and start my own universe without the corruption and negligence!"

He was starting to sound deep, as if his old emotions of sadness and remorse were getting to him. This made them realize that when he absorbed Beast Boy, he not only got back the powers he had, but the emotions as well.

Logan still managed to fight this off "I will not allow some silly remorse to get in my way this time." He said "I will destroy the universe! I will remake it in my image!" he faced the heroes again "And I'll start by getting rid of all of you!" and he fired the most powerful blast he could conjure up straight at the heroes who just stood there all huddled in one place.

"This is it!" Robin said "Anytime now!"


	12. Duel of the Dragons

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"DIE HEROES…!" shouted Logan as he fired the blast straight at the team "Now, Terra!" shouted Robin. In a flash, Terra leapt out in front of the gang and threw the Light Prognosticus right in the way of the blast, intercepting it.

"What?!" cried Logan "No! Impossible!"

Everyone watched as the book began to break into pieces… just like Terra thought… only force of extremely powerful prognostic magic could effectively destroy it.

The book exploded and unleashed hundreds of rays of light swirling around and around and blasted Logan hard "NO…!"

"BEAST BOY!" screamed Terra. She never expected this would happen, and it looked the end of him, but really, when the light faded out He was right there lying flat on the ground in his Nemico outfit. "Beast Boy!" cried Terra as she and the others rushed over to him. He felt okay, and was glad they were all safe just as he hoped they would be, and he explained that while he was fused with Logan again, even though the evil was strong and holding him out, he still managed to maintain a firm grip.

He set the asteroid to collapse figuring it would've been the only way for them to escape from the ship before it went down. "I figured if anyone could stop all this, it was you guys."

The others gazed down at him proudly, but it was Terra's eyes that he couldn't seem to ignore and he actually smiled at her, but suddenly another tremor happened, and Logan burst from the ground in his giant dragon forum and roared at everyone, knocking them back.

The power of the Light Prognosticus being shattered had only separated Beast Boy from Logan again which was why everything was still dark and creep. Plus, if Logan had died then so would Beast Boy.

"You'll never fuse with me again!" Beast Boy shouted at Logan. "I won't let you!"

"And neither will I." added Terra.

"We won't either!" Robin said with the others all standing behind him agreeing, but this all made Logan laugh in his booming dragon voice _"Very charming, and very ineffectual, but I really have no intention to ever merge with you again, especially seeing as I now possesses enough power to open the dark gateway to the other side. When it opens, there will be burst of power so massive it will reduce the universe and everything in it to a dust cloud!" _

The others gasped. "Where is this dark gate?" Copy-Cat demanded to know, but Logan wasn't up to sharing. _"There's no way any of you can stop me now. Your universe is doomed, and mine is about to begin. So this is good bye heroes!"_ he laughed manically as he soared off into space.

"I think I know where the gate is." Beast Boy said. Having been merged with Logan, they shared the same mind waves. "And just how are we supposed to get to it?" Raven asked. She had a point; there was no way Copy-Cat's ship could make it, or any way for any of them to face Logan in his dragon forum.

Suddenly, a ray of light shined on Beast Boy. "Hey!" he cried "What's happening?"

The others were puzzled, and Raven looked up. "Look!" she cried and everyone looked up and could see her mother, Arella's spirit floating there. She looked down at the heroes. "You destroyed the Light Prognosticus… and by doing so, you have unlocked its final and most powerful secret yet, which I now bestow upon all of you."

The heroes began to glow as well, and Beast Boy began to transform into a giant white, glowing dragon. _"Whoa!"_ Beast Boy cried in a deep voice _"This is wicked awesome."_ But he didn't understand why the Light Prognosticus was helping him while he himself was still under the spell of the dark one.

Arella promised to explain later… if there was a later. Right now, they all had to stop Logan and fast. The universe was trembling worse than ever. Arella instructed them, that the only way to truly stop the destruction, and restore everything to how it once was, Logan and Beast Boy would have to be merged again, but this time, the good would have to consume the evil. Only then would the magical forces collide and cancel each other out undoing things for good.

The other heroes were instructed to go around and use their new temporary powers to purify the planets that were infected with the darkness that would weaken Logan's power, while Beast Boy would face off against Logan and bring him down. "Good luck to you all." Arella said before she vanished.

"Well, you heard her…" Robin said

"We've got a job to do." added Mento.

The others and Beast Boy nodded in full agreement. So they all took off into the sky themselves and headed off into space; their powers protecting them. _"Follow me!" _Beast Boy said leading everyone faster than light through the cosmos. "There! Up ahead!" said Cyborg.

Everyone could see a whole bunch of dark energy coming together in one place high above the Earth. "That must be it." said Negative-Man. "The dark gateway." added Mento.

And right there before it was Logan laughing with pride that his ultimate goal was about to be finished, when suddenly he was blasted at from behind. _"Huh…?!"_

He turned to face the heroes which were all he could see. "Fun's over, Logan…!" Robin sneered at him. "Your nightmare making days ends here!" said Mento.

Logan glared at them angrily, _"NEVER…!" _and charged right for them shouting but as he neared the group he was Beast Boy flew in from the side and head-bashed him hard in the side. Logan could hardly believe what he saw- a second dragon. _"Inconceivable!"_ he growled._ "And you thought you were the only one"_ taunted Beast Boy.

Logan growled fiercely, and Beast Boy growled at him. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. The two dragons charged at each other biting and clawing at one another in a fierce duel. _"To the death!" _shouted Logan and he bit Beast Boy's long neck with his sharp teeth.

_"No!" _growled Beast Boy _"You won't!" _and he punched Logan hard in the belly knocking him off. _"You can't kill me. I'm part of you. Destroy me, and you go down as well."_

_"You're wrong!"_ Logan said as he blew his fire straight at Beast Boy hitting him hard. _"I no longer require you. I have become strong enough making it possible to break from that which binds us together."_

Beast Boy quickly flew and rolled forward bashing Logan hard with his tail. _"Wrong again!" _he snarled _"You were created when the Dark Prognosticus fed off of my emotions. No matter how strong you or I become, or how far apart we are physically. Nothing can break our magic bond."_

Logan angrily raised his claws to swipe, but Beast Boy blocked with his own.

While the dragons continued to brawl, the powerful energy was growing stronger, and the universal tremors became more savage. Big sparks of light flashed across the cosmos like angry lightning ready to strike. Many of the creatures on the non-infected planets panicked and ran about believing this was the end!

Some went on riots and crazy raids and what not. Others just stood by with their families or in groups with embracing what seemed to be their inevitable fate. When suddenly they could see another flash of light soaring through the cosmos at an incredible speed…!

It was one of the heroes traveling through space with their new powers towards the infected planets and began to purify the darkness Logan had cast. The shadow bikers rose by the thousands to try and stop them, but they no longer stood a chance against the heroes' new powers. Those shadows were blasted away into the very darkness they were made of.

As they all worked to purify the darkness, and Beast Boy battled Logan, they all could feel a song sung in their minds. _"We will win!" _But they had to move swiftly, for there were many planets still infected and Beast Boy couldn't fight Logan off forever, nor would it be long before the dark gate wiped out everything.

Even still, when the heroes returned, the last planet they had to purify was Earth itself. Once that was done, all the shadow bikers vanished, and the darkness faded. "That's all of 'em." Cyborg said.

"Let's get back to Beast Boy." called Robot-Man.

But as they neared the two warring dragons, to their surprise they were still going at it, only Beast Boy now seemed to be losing. Logan gave him a huge head bash to the chest sending him soaring in the other direction, but Beast Boy managed to breathe a white stream of flames back at him. Logan was hit hard, but as the smog cleared away, he stretched out and roared loudly.

_"It's no use!"_ cried Beast Boy _"He's too strong! I can't… keep going…! Uhn…!"_ he felt so weak from all those beatings and using so much power that he just slipped into a half fainted state, allowing Logan to come in a grab him hard with his strong arms and laughing hard.

The heroes could hardly believe it. "It didn't work!" cried Elasti-Girl.

"He hasn't become weaker!" added Copy-Cat.

The universe began to rumble again as the dark gate slowly began to glow darkly! It was almost all over!


	13. End of the story

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Logan gripped Beast Boy tightly laughing at him. _"Like I told you before; the darkness is here to stay!"_

Beast Boy struggled and roared while to break free. "No! Beast Boy!" cried Terra. The others didn't know what to do. They didn't dare fire what was left of their power at the risk of hitting Beast Boy. "I don't get it!" Robin shouted "You said it would weaken him!" he yelling at what Arella had told them about purifying the planets.

"It can't end like this!" shouted Mento.

_"Oh, but it is going to."_ Logan said _"Look for yourselves…"_

It was starting to happen, planets, stars, whole systems and galaxies were starting to crumple by the force of the dark gate. Starfire gripped Robin's hand tight. Elasti-Girl held onto Mento and he held her in comfort.

The others couldn't believe this at all "This not happenin'…!" cried Cyborg.

Copy-Cat gazed all around at the horrible sights. "Every planet… every star… destroyed!"

_"No!"_ Beast Boy suddenly roared. _"I won't… let that… happen!"_

_"My goodness, are you still trying to win?" _Logan mocked _"You seem to have an overdeveloped sense of determination."_

Beast Boy didn't care how dire things looked. He wasn't going to stop. _"I promised… it get rid of you, and make for everything that I did as well. And I swear… I'M GOING TO DO IT!"_

He began to glow, and so did the others. _"What's this?!" _growled Logan.

"What's happening?" asked Raven.

"Why are we glowing like this?"added Negative-Man and suddenly they could all hear Arella's voice again explaining that Beast Boy housed the true heart of the power of the Light Prognosticus. "His desire to undo the evil is giving him bits of extra strength, but he requires your help."

"Mother… what can we do?" asked Raven.

"Just do exactly as Beast Boy is and help him." He voice faded out and everyone decided they had nothing left to lose. So they all concentrated on how much they wanted Logan's evil gone, but also… the each took the time to think of Beast Boy, not as the beginning of all this, but rather his better judgement, and his true kindness deep down.

Robin- "Beast Boy… we know you can do this."

Starfire- "Friend… we are with you all the way."

Cyborg- "Come on, man…! Don't you quit on us now, because we won't quit on you."

Raven- "Beast Boy, I've always thought of you as a friend, and I'm never going to let anything change that again."

Copy-Cat- "Your courage and determination are outstandingly impressive. Victory will be assured with your help."

Mento-"I know I haven't exactly been model father figure to you, but you're the damn finest foster son I've ever had and I'm going to help you all the way."

Elasti-Girl- "Garfield, you're not alone, not anymore! We all care about, just as you've proven you truly care for us."

Negative-Man- "Come on, Gar… this is it. Let's pull it together and win."

Robot-Man- "Get in there, kid, and take one for the team!"

Their bodies were glowing brighter than ever. _"Beast Boy…"_ Terra thought in her mind _"I'm sorry for everything I did, and I know you are. Let's have just one more chance. I love you!"_

Images of the past flashed by her, but only the good ones when She and Beast Boy got along well and he was so kind to her, comforting her, encouraging her to keep trying, all right up to the point at the theme park where they almost kissed…

The heroes all stood together and suddenly a powerful blast fired from their bodies, straight at the two dragons, blasting Logan hard forcing him away from Beast Boy. _"No!" _he shouted _"I won't be defeated again!"_ He charged forth ready to brawl some more, when suddenly he stopped right where he was as if something was kept him from moving. _"I… can't… move!"_

The heroes realized that the effect on the planets they purified was finally starting to get to him. "Took them long enough!" said Robot-Man.

Now everything was ready for the final blast that would fuse the two back together. Only this time, the darkness had become the victim. Beast Boy dashed over and grabbed Logan holding him tight. Logan could see this was the end. _"Fool!"_ he warned Beast Boy _"As long as you continue to feel darkness and bitter vengeance, I will always be there! You can never truly dispel the darkness!"_

_"Maybe not…!"_ "Beast Boy can _"But there is one thing I can do- Learn from my mistakes."_ He gazed at Terra who understood that better than the others. She smiled at him. _"Do it, guys!" _Beast Boy shouted.

The heroes all nodded and took aim. "Count Logan…!" said Robin. "…It's goodbye from you for good!" added Mento. Everyone fired their magic straight at the two dragons sending them soaring toward the dark gate. Their combined powers of light and darkness were so intense that the gate collapsed on itself and exploded into bright rays of light that scattered across the universe restoring all the planets, all the stars, even all the people who were hurt and killed by Logan. Even Shadow was revived, and no longer had he any super powers.

The shadow bikers were only things to be totally destroyed, and soon… everything was quiet. Earth was back to normal too, and everyone just went about their days as if nothing had ever happened.

The heroes all found themselves back on Earth, on the tower's island. All of them felt normal again. They had no more of the magic inside them. "Is everyone alright?" asked Robin.

"I believe so" Starfire "But where is Beast Boy?"

Everyone looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. "No!" Terra cried with tears coming to her eyes. "Not again! He can't be gone, but in a flash of glowing light. Beast Boy appeared before them all, not as a dragon, not even as his older forums, but just as plain old Beast Boy again. At first he was unconscious, and everyone loomed over him. Terra scooped him up in his arms. "Beast Boy…? Beast Boy…?"

He slowly opened his eyes, gazed up at her and smiled brightly. The others were all ever so overjoyed. "Are you okay?" Mento asked "What happened to Logan?" asked Elasti-Girl.

Beast Boy placed his hand over his chest "He's in there, all right. I can feel it."

Suddenly Arella appeared in flash of glowing light. She was very proud of everyone, especially Beast Boy. The two magical tomes were gone, and with them all their magic, with the exception of but one- Beast Boy still possessed the ability to turn into that dragon, which would serve as his newest and most powerful forum. "But, why…?" Beast Boy asked.

Arella smiled at him and was hoping he'd ask that. She explained to him "You were never truly evil, Beast Boy. Everything that had happened to you was the work of the Dark Prognosticus. However, even under its curse you were still able to feel love, and regretted what you were doing and you were willing to sacrifice your own self many times over for the sake of helping your friends, and bringing light back to the universe."

Beast Boy finally realized it was true. He really wasn't all that evil, and never truly was. "But what about Logan…?" Terra asked "Won't he ever return or something?"

"Not if I don't let him won't." Beast Boy said, and Arella agreed with him. "As long as you continue live and let the good things be your guide, the darkness will never bother you again."

Beast Boy smiled at her thanking her for helping him see what a fool he had been, but he promised he was going to work hard to make thing much better. Arella smiled back. "I must go now. I cannot stay."

"Mother!" cried Raven "Don't go, please!" but there was nothing she could do to stop her, but Arella promised her daughter she would always be there before she vanished completely. "Farewell!"

Shadow witnessed everything and decided that perhaps it was time for him to get going. His planet had not come back due to it not originally being destroyed by the darkness, and he couldn't' stay on Earth as he was still wanted for his earlier crimes committed before he met Logan, but he did have a good idea of where to live and decided to head for Nemico. There were lots of challenges and dangers there- Perfect for a guy like him.

As he headed into space he couldn't help but remember the extreme battle he had with Beast Boy and still deemed him the most worthy opponent he ever had. "Perhaps someday we will meet again." he said "And when we do… well, let's leave it at that." Then he went off on his space bike.

…

With everything back to normal, the Doom Patrol decided to hit the road. "You know us…" said Negative-Man "We can't stay in one place forever."

"Still, it was great being you with you guys again." Mento said as he shook Robin's hand. "Likewise." he said "But come back sometime…?"

Mento smiled "Maybe."

Elasti-Girl hugged Beast Boy goodbye as long and as loving as she could. "I'm so happy you're alive, Garfield, and don't worry about a thing. You're a bright guy, you can make it."

Beast Boy smiled at her. Then she her teammates flew off in their ship.

After that, Cyborg figured "There's only one way to celebrate a thing like this; Waffles!"

_"Yeah!"_ the others all agreed. "Oh joy… waffles." Raven teased. "I'll take a vegetarian one." Beast Boy said, and everyone gazed at him awkwardly. "Hey, I can turn into animals again." The others all laughed and headed into the tower, but Beast Boy and Terra stayed outside for a while. Beast Boy couldn't help but gaze out to sea and smell the sweet air.

Terra walked up next to him and held his hand. They gazed into each other's eyes and for the first time in a long time they both felt truly happy finally having what they always wanted. "You're not just with me because of, you know what, are you?" he had to ask. Terra shook her head. Her feelings existed long before any of this happened. "Even… when I said…" Beast Boy placed his finger over her lips stopping her before she said _those words._ Instead he said them "Things Change, Terra. The people we were before are just memories now."

Terra smiled, and their faces moved towards one another others, their eyes slowly closed, their lips were about to touch. "Hey, you two…!" Cyborg called at them "Come and get' em while their hot."

Beast Boy and Terra sighed. "Just hold that whatever it was you were thinking." Beast Boy said. Terra giggled, and then hand in hand they ran into the tower together.

…

Beast Boy closed the book shut, and Terra felt almost reborn. It made her feel much better than when she heard the first story. Now it didn't seem so stressful. Even though they were both just stories and none of that would even remotely happen, "Thanks." she said to her husband "I feel like I've just been on three adventures all at once."

Beast Boy smiled at her, but then Terra let out a little yawn. It was time for another one of her required naps to help with her pregnancy. "You just relax." Beast Boy said as he helped his wife get comfortable, and he softly sang the verses of "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" to help her fall asleep.

The other titans, who had just comeback after catching the bad guys in town and sending them to jail peeked inside the room and thought it was really sweet what they saw. Soon, Terra was sleeping peacefully as the song ended, and Beast Boy gently pecked her on the head, but he never left her side.


End file.
